1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate a docking station for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a software controlled, horizontally oriented docking station for a laptop computer. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for use with laptop computers that have ports on two opposing sides and for protecting an electronic device from unauthorized removal from a docking station.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The related art docking stations include docking stations for laptop computers.
Docking stations of the related art are generally of the form disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,230 to Helot, particularly FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The related art docking stations generally interface with an electronic device such as a laptop computer. The electrical connection between electronic device and docking station is generally achieved through a single, multi-pin docking port. The related art docking station generally provides a multitude of additional interface ports connected to the docking port.
Docking stations of the related art also include multi-plug to multi-port docking stations such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. 2013/0148289 of Kitae Kwon (“Kwon”), particularly in FIG. 2 (multi-plug), and FIG. 6 (multi-port). See also U.S. Pat. Pub. 2012/0127651 of Kitae Kwon, et. al. Kwon discloses, generally, a plurality of plugs on a sliding arm that can be activated by a lever. When the lever is activated, the arms squeeze together and engage the plurality of plugs with the corresponding ports of an electronic device. Kwon also discloses using a Kensington-style lock to bind the sliding arm to the chassis and prevent movement sliding arm.
The related art docking stations also include opposing connector blocks. To connect a computer to the related art docking stations, a user positions the electronic device within the docking station, and activates a lever to cause the opposing connector blocks to press into the electronic device thereby making an electrical connection between the docking station and the electronic device. In the related art, the opposing connector blocks can be connected to the lever through a hinge or a cam. Both the hinge and cam are described in U.S. Pat. Pub. 2013/0148289 of Kitae Kwon, particularly in FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B (cam), and FIG. 4 (hinge). See also U.S. Pat. Pub. 2012/0127651 of Kitae Kwon, et. al.
There are some disadvantages of the related art systems. For example, the related art docking stations rely on a lever to so that a user can manually actuate the connector blocks. The lever is generally offset from the axis of the connector blocks the lever can be accessible by a user. An offset lever creates a non-linear force on the connector block and can cause misalignment of the connector block and prevent the connector block from interfacing with the docked device as designed. The lever also has the disadvantage that it must be moved to effectuate docking and undocking. The lever can be challenging to manipulate on a crowded desk or by a person having limited dexterity.
The related art docking stations are also generally passive—the dock does not have awareness of whether an electronic device is present or if the connectors of the connector blocks are inserted into the docked device. A passive docking station cannot, for example, detect whether the electronic device is properly positioned within the dock.
The related art docking stations also have a predetermined range of motion for the connector blocks. This range of motion is determined by the length of the lever arms and hinges or the size of the cam. Mechanical devices, however, tend to wear with extended use. As the related art begins to wear, the range of motion for the connector blocks can become sloppy or loose. Because docking requires high tolerances, a loose connector block could cause misalignment or incomplete insertion.
The related art of Helot, requires that the electronic device includes a docking connector. Thus the docking station of Helot cannot be used with electronic devices that do not include a docking connector. Helot is also limited in that Helot does not provide a mechanism to secure either the electronic device or the docking station. While Kwon teaches using multiple plugs instead of a docking connector and using a Kensington-style lock to secure the electronic device and docking station, Kwon does not allow removal of the electronic device without also manually removing the Kensington-style lock.
Laptop computers generally include an integrated audio device to allow audio output to integrated speakers or a headphone jack. However, most laptop computers include a hardware switch in a headphone jack that automatically disables the internal speakers of a laptop computer when a plug is inserted into the headphones jack. In most commercially available laptop computers the hardware switch in the headphones jack cannot be overridden by software such that if a plug is inserted in the headphones jack, playback through the internal speakers of the laptop computer is impossible.